HVAC controllers, or control modules, are frequently used in controlling various components of a climate control system of a building or other structure. Such HVAC controllers are often employed to provide control over a furnace, an air-conditioner, a heat pump, a ventilation system, a damper valve, and/or other system component(s), depending on the application. In some cases, HVAC controller may be used in conjunction with one or more other HVAC controllers as part of a networked, hierarchical and/or other HVAC system.
In some cases, the HVAC controllers must have a specific hardware and/or software configuration that is adapted to control a particular component or set of components within an HVAC system. Due to the large number of variations in systems and system components used in the field, the manufacturer of such HVAC controllers must often produce and stock numerous controller configurations, resulting in increased cost and overhead. There is a need for improved tools and methods for use in configuring and installing such HVAC controllers.